The present invention relates to a device for attaching a fishing rod to an archery bow.
Bow fishing is a sport that combines the skills of archery and fishing. The necessary equipment, however, does not readily lend itself to simultaneous use. Both the bow and the rod and reel require full attention by the operator during their respective uses. One can not shoot his bow while grasping the rod, nor can one effectively reel in a fish while holding the bow.
Devices have been provided whereby a fishing rod can be attached to a bow so that the while the bow is being shot, the rod is within easy reach. In the event that a fish is to be reeled in, one may merely reach forward to grab the rod. The problem of handling the bow while reeling in the catch, however, still exists. The handle of the rod is attached to the bow making it quite cumbersome to manipulate the rod.
Accordingly, there is a distinct need for a device which will allow a fishing rod and reel to be connected to a bow as is used for bowfishing which provides for quick connect and disconnect of the rod from the bow so that unimpeded reeling in of the catch may proceed.